


Blank Space

by jammybadger



Category: Psychonauts (Video Games)
Genre: 2 is better than one right?, A request!, Cute, F/M, Fluff, short and sweet, they changed their mind halfway through so i finished it quickly but anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jammybadger/pseuds/jammybadger
Summary: Sasha has an important mission.





	Blank Space

**Author's Note:**

> A request for tumblr user fire-is-pretty :D

Feeling utterly alone in this empty white space, a tall, black-clad man paced slowly forward, shoes mutedly tapping across the marble floor. He blinked furiously against the lights, but dared not to shield his eyes. The man had been places like this before, countless times–and yet, this situation, this simple mission, could change everything. As he approached the solitary figure standing before him, he wondered if they knew just how much was on the line should he make a mistake.

Sasha Nein was completely out of his depth - but they didn’t have to know that.

The lady was young, but a glint in her eyes betrayed a flame within. She stood behind the sleek glass desk with her hands behind her back, smiling disarmingly. Sasha was prepared for her trickery. He knew the type. He cleared his throat and locked eyes.

‘You got my call then?’

‘Sure did.’

‘So you understand what I’m here for.’

‘Yes, sir, and I think I may know what this is about.’

Sasha narrowed his eyes. How could she possibly know?

‘Time is of the essence. And I only want the best.’

The lady blinked, raising an eyebrow.

‘Mr Nein, you seem tense. It really isn’t necessary to act this way.’

She leaned over the desk, and lowered her voice.

‘Do you know what you’re looking for, Mr Nein?’

Sasha found himself unable to answer. Schiesse. He’d come here for one purpose, he thought that he could make it go smoothly enough. It had to be perfect. He had to find it. For Milla.

‘Let me help you, sir. Our Christmas stock just came in, in fact.’

Sasha nodded, and allowed himself to be escorted to the glittering jewellery display. He even let himself listen to ten minutes of chatter from the store clerk, while he selected the stylish bangle he’d been looking for. He’d had to stock check this morning, but he was glad that it suited her style. Yes, this must be the one Milla requested.

He smiled nervously to himself as the squeaky glass doors slid closed behind him. A mission well done, he hoped.


End file.
